battlearenatoshindenfandomcom-20200214-history
Eiji Shinjo
Eiji Shinjo 'is a character in the ''Battle Arena Toshinden series, making his first appearance in Battle Arena Toshinden and since having to appear in the subsequent games in the series as the main protagonist (alongside with the main deuteragonist Ellis). Up until Toshinden 4, he possesses one of the Four Sacred Arms, namely the Byakko no Tachi (White Tiger Sword). He later uses a katana similar to Sho's after he pass his Byakko no Tachi to his nephew, Subaru. Story Eiji and his best friend and rival, Kayin Amoh, were both trained from a very young age in the ways of the sword by Eiji's older brother Sho Shinjo. One day, however, Sho simply vanished, leaving Eiji and Kayin behind. As Eiji's skills in swordsmanship grew, so did his desire to find his lost brother, and before long Eiji left in search of Sho, becoming a world-renowned adventurer who would soon gain quite a remarkable reputation from within the fighting world. Along Eiji's travels, he fought and defeated a man by the name of Duke B. Rambert. Unknown to both of them, they would meet again many times over. Eventually, word reached Eiji of a tournament known as the Toshindaibukai, which was to include the best warriors the from across the globe, Kayin and Duke among them. Eiji enters the tournament in hopes of finding his brother Sho there. After defeating the opponents that stood in his way, Eiji would eventually face off against Gaia, who was holding the tournament illegally. The rightful holders of the tournament, however, intervened in the match, denying Eiji's victory. Eiji had then entered the second tournament, believing that his brother would be there, but Sho had killed the tournament's sponsors, Uranus and Master. Sometime after the tournament, Eiji finally encountered Sho, but despite narrowly defeating him, Eiji still lost. Advised to follow the destiny of one's own path by his older brother, Eiji soon realized that he needed to follow his own path as both a man and a fighter, and not in the footsteps of his older brother. However, Eiji soon was confronted by the vicious Vermilion, and had fought to the death with the shadowy assailant, in which Eiji had emerged victorious while Vermilion had hastily retreated, warning Eiji that he and the rest of the Toshinden fighters would soon face a living hell of a nightmare in the near future. Soon enough a year later, Eiji had shockingly discovered that his battle with Vermillion was no mere coincidence; Vermillion was in fact a part of the Organization's intelligence gathering division and upon his recon, Eiji and the fighters were selected to be human sacrifices for both the destructive fighting god, Agon Teos and the bloody rituals of the Organization. Given a deadly ultimatum, Eiji had bravely decided to enter and fight for his life in the third tournament alongside with his fellow Toshinden fighters. With his participation, Eiji and the other Toshinden warriors had also confronted the Soshiki assassins and headhunters led by Abel. Eiji had first fought against Leon: a vicious pirate of the Organization who had wanted to prove himself that he was the toughest in the world, and regain payback on Eiji for a past defeat. However, Eiji killed him from within their fight. After that, he fought and seemingly killed Vermilion from within their clash. Eiji then found his long lost brother Sho and proceeded to face him in battle. After a long duel, Eiji defeated him and saw that Sho was very proud of his now strong swordsmanship. He then made his way to the throne room of the Soshiki and killed the leader Abel in a fierce and dangerous fight. It wasn't over however, since Veil: the former leader of the Soshiki who had been imprisoned by Abel, had broken free and wanted to have revenge. Eiji defeated and killed him too after a long and bloody fight. Afterwards, Sho had left his young son, Subaru in Eiji's care and had completetly disappeared, never to be seen again. Eiji had taught Subaru the way of the sword and eventually passed down the Byakko no Tachi to him. Ten years later, Eiji was offered a chance to become the leader of a new evil Organization called the Gerard Foundation. While Eiji had initiatlly accepted the deal, he had hoped to secretly dismantle it from within so that the world would be safe from the Gerald Foundation. With the help of the altered humans Eos and Zero, he had sponsored and participated in the fourth Toshindabukai to gather the 4 Sacred Arms before anyone else did. In the fourth Toshindabukai, Subaru had met Eiji from within the finals and challenged him to a battle so that he could test his skills. Eiji, despite now having a cold exterior, was very proud of his nephew for becoming strong, but before they could fully reunite, Vermilion showed up once more. This time, however, Eiji defeated and killed him, thus ensuring the safety of the world's own future. He has an alternate ending where the player plays as Eiji and his group when he defeats his nephew Subaru who tries so hard to train all he had knew. Eiji angrily berates him for being weak and also dishonors him for using the Byakko no Tachi as he reprimands him to return the katana and leave. However in Subaru's ending where Eiji was defeated by him, he was proud to see his skills were improved and the Byakko no Tachi chose him as its owner. He also gives the Four Sacred Arms to Subaru before he was engulfed in a flash of yellow light, teleporting him into the other dimension to see his father Sho as the glowing ball of light. In the end of the fourth Toshindaibukai, Eiji looked at the blade of his katana where he can see the reflection of his late older brother Sho. Appearance Eiji has short spiky brown hair and brown eyes. In the first Toshinden, he wears a white headband and a white-with-red-trim gi with two horizontal diamond motifs on his sleeves, tied with a black belt. Eiji's gloves are black and fingerless and feature white bandages along his forearm from his wrist almost to his elbow. He wears black pants, three layer white leg warmers with a diamond trace cut out to show the red cloth and brown hiking boots. Eiji has an alternate appearance which features blue stripes instead of red and artificial feet and his hair is black. In the second Toshinden, his white-with-red-trim gi is cut sleeveless, with two small white evenly shaped diamonds placed on his chest area collar trim, and where the gi has two inward cuts to the robe's placket. He wears a black leather strip woven undershirt with traditionally designed black leather gloves, and the same jeans, hiking boots, and leg warmers. In the third Toshinden, he retains most of his outfit, with the exception of wearing gray motorcycle gloves with white bandages and double layered leather metatarsal guard wrapping reinforced waterproofed hiking boots. His weapon, the Byakko no Tachi, takes on the form of a steel tachi katana with a black leather and black same lacquered handle with a gold pommel cap, tsuba hand guard that is colored in red and black, and a gold menkuchi fitting. In some instances, the tsuba is that of a nerikawa tsuba, with red lacquered leather. The scabbard is lacquered black, and is outfitted with gold caps and mouthpieces, with a superficial gold foil sheet sageo wrapping detail at its near base. The blade is of form similar to qualities of Masamune style swords, with a thicker width of blade matching the width of the handle, and with a great deal of nie and nioi scattered about the hamon. In the OVA version, Eiji has three outfits when he is not fighting as well as he primarily fights his best friend and rival, Kayin. He wears a brown rider jacket with a matching two red horizontal line in each sides of his jacket. Underneath is a high-neck white and red-trimmed vest with a red diamond trims at the center of his vest and a red zipper going down to his waist, dark blue rider pants with red linings and white and gray rubber sneakers. His white headband becomes shorter instead of long. During the brief fight against Kayin and meeting with Ellis, he was seen without the brown rider jacket. In his nightmare while confronting his older brother, Sho which is later revealed to be the clone created by Uranus. He was seen wearing a dark red traditional Japanese garb, matching dark red hakama and black sandals. After he was plagued by his nightmare and being comforted by Sofia before she assassinates him, he only wears a pair of black trousers. His alternate costume in Battle Arena Toshinden 3 is still his primary outfit but now have short sleeves on his white gi and the red-trimmed design becomes black with two horizontal diamond designs in each sides on both of his sleeves. This outfit is also shown in the OVA version where he fights Gaia in the tournament but the red-trimmed from his primary outfit is retained. In Battle Arena Toshinden 4, Eiji's spiky brown hair becomes white and now wears a black headband. He retains his white-with-red gi and his belt is now a black and red sash and his black undershirt is replaced with a high neck baggy shirt which he can conceals the half of his face. He also retains his black pants and black fingerless gloves and the bandages on his forearm is replaced with black and red bulkier armguards and dons a red and white samurai-genji armor on his gi and his ankle coverings are now bulkier and the color is white and gray and his brown shoes is replaced with a traditional black and white Japanese shoes with red linings. Gameplay Eiji is literally the ideal starting character. He is one of Toshinden's 2 all-rounders, having no advantages or disadvantages compared to the other fighters. Eiji's attack power, speed, and endurance are the standard by which all of the other fighters abilities are measured. In this respect, Eiji is often compared to Ryu of the Street Fighter franchise. Ryu is a video game character created by Capcom, and is the main protagonist of the majority of the games in the the Street Fighter series. In Toshinden Subaru, Eiji's gameplay appears a lot more powerful than his nephew and he is also compared to Ryu's adoptive father and master Gouken as his nephew's comparision is Ryu. Game Endings ''Battle Arena Toshinden 2'' Eiji grew up in awe of his brother Sho, the might warrior, and never imagined he could ever surpass him. His quest to find Sho eventually led him to victory in the Toshinden Battle Arena. Looking at the one who fought to protect the secret organization, he finally understands a great truth - that the power to shape our destiny lies in our own hands... ''Battle Arena Toshinden 3'' No matter who he fought, Eiji was overshadowed by the reputation of his brother Sho. Now that he has gained victory in the Toshindaibukai, he realizes that the only person he has to compete against is himself. Eiji's companions also managed to survive the fierce battle in which Eiji thwarted the evil plot of the Organization. Eiji learned a valuable lesson during the great battle - that one fights not only for oneself, but for others also. He cannot express this understanding in words, but he feels it deeply in his heart. Eiji's journey has only just begun... Voice Actors *Masaaki Ohkura (games) (Japanese) *Martin Galipolar (Toshinden 1, Toshinden Remix) (English) *Tomokazu Seki (OVA) (Japanese) *Ed Paul (OVA) (English) Relationships *Sho Shinjo is Eiji's older brother. *Close friend and rival of Kayin Amoh *Subaru Shinjo is Eiji's nephew and also his pupil. Move Lists Eiji's signature moves in the series are fire based similar to his older brother, Sho and is more focused on slashing his opponents. In Toshinden Subaru, Eiji's moves are slightly damaging like his older brother did before him and his special attacks are different than his nephew Subaru's which is far more powerful than his normal attacks in the previous games. Special Attacks * '''Rekkuzan: Eiji shoots fire projectiles with the use of his sword. *'Shin Rekkuzan:' Eiji shoots a far more powerful fire projectile with the use of his katana. This is a powerful version of Rekkuzan. * Hishouzan: Eiji quickly charges to his opponent and rises upwards with the use of his sword. It is also has a forward version of this move. *'Shishouzan:' Eiji forwardly rises upwards with the use of his katana to set his opponent in flames. This is a powerful version of Hishouzan. * Mokurowari: Eiji brings his sword down as he somersaults forward and slices his opponent down as his sword hits the ground, it erupts a geyser of energy. Overdrive * Jigokumon: Eiji rushes to his opponent and multiple slashes to his/her opponent in five hits. Can only be done when the Overdrive meter is full. He can also knocks them with a Hishouzan as an additional blow. *'Shin Jigokumon:' Eiji will trap his opponent by bounding them and multiple slash his/her opponent with a devastating three hits. This is a powerful version of Jigokumon. Secret Move * Double Rekkuzan '''also known as '''Enjinshouraha: Eiji can shoot two large fire projectiles to his/her opponent in two slashes. * Shin Enjinshouraha: '''Eiji hits his opponent in two slashes without shooting projectiles which his katana elongates in a illusion manner. This is his powerful version of Enjinshouraha. * '''Gouka no Kurenai: '''Eiji drops his katana down after storing amount of spiritual energy. Once it's strikes, his opponent will be stunned. Desperation Move * '''Byakki Mosyuken: Eiji ready to strike with his sword and multiple slashes to his opponent with a punch and a headbutt followed with a Hishouzan. Can only be done when the health bar is red. *'Shin Byakki Mosyuken:' Eiji slashes to his opponent with his katana multiple times followed by a devastating Shishouzan that sends his opponent in flames. This is a powerful version of Byakki Mosyuken. Game Appearances *Battle Arena Toshinden *Battle Arena Toshinden Remix *Battle Arena Toshinden 2 *Battle Arena Toshinden URA *Battle Arena Toshinden 3 *Toshinden 4 *Battle Arena Nitoshinden *Toshinden Card Quest *Puzzle Arena Toshinden *D-Xhird Trivia *Eiji likes to gaze at scenery from the top of bridges. *Eiji enjoys being a tour guide to his town of Aizu. *Eiji dislikes ghosts and cockroaches. *Eiji has a girlfriend by the name of Emi, and has a cherished picture of her. *When translated into English, Eiji's name means "Burning Yamato Soul." *His favourite colour is azure blue. *Eiji's special talent is sports, and especially soccer. *In comparision to the Street Fighter series, to which the series is very similar, Eiji's equivalent is Ryu. In Toshinden 4, his nephew Subaru becomes equivalent to Ryu. Eiji's equivalent is Ryu's adoptive father and master, Gouken due to his role as Subaru's uncle and master. * He and his older brother Sho when they execute their Overdrives, they have an additional blow by knocking them with a Hishouzan. Same goes to Kayin's Overdrive which he knocks them with a Deadly Raise. * Eiji appeared as a secret guest character in the Sega Saturn game D-Xhird. Cards Gallery Eijib.jpg eiji-toshi2.jpg Eiji-ova.jpg Tumblr_panio6kjPY1qdq8c0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_panio6kjPY1qdq8c0o2_1280.jpg Eiji-pfb.jpg Eiji_shin.jpg eiji-tosh4-2.JPG Tsd4 art eiji3.jpg Tsd4 art eiji4.jpg T4-eiji-team.png T4-eiji-ending.png Eiji-Falcoon.jpg|Illustration by Falcoon. eiji.jpg eiji4.jpg Category:Battle Arena Toshinden Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 2 Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 3 Category:Toshinden 4 Category:Characters